Wishing
by Fidomom
Summary: It's Brady's birthday, will he get what he's wishing for? Maybe with a little help from Sami and Lucas! One shot. Complete. Please read and review!


The fictitious characters in the following fictitious story are based on characters currently owned and operated by the writers and producers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. This is for gratuitous entertainment only.  
  
Wishing by Fidomom  
(Belated birthday dedication to DrkAngelGirl88 aka Jennifer)  
  
Brady called out to the members of his household,   
"I'll get it!".   
He sprinted to the door and threw it wide.   
"Happy Birthday!"  
"Hey, Lucas, thanks man! Hey lil buddy, are you here for the cake and ice-cream?"  
Will nodded solemnly.  
"Happy Birthday, step-bro!"  
Sami leaned in to give Brady a hug and a kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks, Sami! Come on in guys! Everyone is the living room."  
Sami quirked an eyebrow at Brady,   
"Everyone? Where's Chloe, then?"  
Brady grinned,   
"Ok almost everyone! I was just about to go pick her up!"   
Sami nudged Lucas in the ribs.  
"Yo, dude the birthday boy shouldn't have to leave his own party,   
why don't I go pick her up?"  
Brady looked uncomfortable,   
"NO! I mean no really I want to go. I uh,   
I haven't seen her for a few days and on the drive back it'll give us a chance to catch up without leaving the rest of you out of the conversation. We wouldn't want to be rude or anything you know?"  
Sami smirked,   
"That's funny. That's nearly word for word the same load of   
bull she tried to give me, her best friend, when I called her to offer her a ride over here. Better get going, Brady. Sounded to me like she was anxious to see you."  
Brady blushed with pleasure as he grinned,   
"I was about to do just that. Oh, and Sami? Just for the record, I am Chloe's best friend, so there."  
Brady stuck out his tongue in juvenile fashion.  
Sami laughed and shook her head at him,   
"Kinda possessive aren't you? Oh, and Brady just for the record, I'm pretty sure Chloe would appreciate your tongue action a lot more than I do if you'd ever actually get up the nerve and kiss her!"   
Brady turned bright red and got quiet and fidgety. He gave Sami a nervous look,   
"I am so outta here. Tell the parents Chloe and I will be back here in about an hour."  
Sami gave Brady a knowing look,   
"Uh-huh. See you when you get back, Birthday boy."  
Brady left the penthouse. He stood outside the door, taking deep breaths. Leave it to Sami to fluster him even on his birthday. There should be laws against such things. As he waited for the elevator, he thought about Chloe and smiled. He could hardly wait to see her.   
************************************************************************************************************************  
Chloe had been ready for like an hour.   
"Come on, Brady, where are you?"  
When Sami had phoned earlier offering her a ride to Brady's birthday party, she had had to do some pretty fast thinking and talking to convince Sami that it was better if Brady came to pick her up. She kind of figured Sami was just teasing her anyway. Sami knew she had it bad for Brady. Seemed like everyone except Brady knew she was in love with him. Maybe today... maybe I'll finally work up enough courage to tell him today. She half worried though that he wouldn't welcome the information. That it would ruin his birthday to find out his best friend had gone and fallen in love with him. Actually, it wasn't so much a falling thing as it had been a growing thing. She felt like her heart expanded every new moment they spent together. Just when   
she believed she couldn't love him more he'd go and prove her wrong. The way he looked at her sometimes, made her feel so aware of him as the man she was in love with instead of as her best friend. She paced the floor as she thought about him, sometimes grinning, sometimes frowning with worry.   
When it finally came, the knock on the door, had her nearly jump out of her skin.   
"He's here!"   
She walked briskly to the door and opened it. Her heart did it's flip flop thing for a moment.  
"I was beginning to think you stood me up or uninvited me to your party."  
Brady grinned at her,  
"Not a chance! Come on, Diva, everybody's waiting for   
us!"   
He took her hand and they happily walked to his jeep and got in.  
"So, Brady, Happy Birthday! How's it been so far?"  
Brady looked over at her. Her hair was down. It was a mass of waves and curls. She was wearing a deep purple suede mini skirt and matching crop jacket, with a lavender, sequined tight tank top. Her bare legs ended in silver   
open-toe sandals and her toenails were the same shimmering shade of lavender as her top. He smiled appreciatively not missing a thing.  
"Actually my birthday so far has been great."   
He winked at her.  
"And it just got better!"  
Chloe laughed.  
"Brady are you flirting with me?"  
He suppressed a smile.  
"Who me? Flirt? Uh. Ok. Busted. Maybe just a little. But it's my birthday today so I'm supposed to be able to get away with more."   
"I'll have to remember that 411 when it's my birthday."  
Brady laughed nervously,   
"Uh-oh. I just may regret giving you the heads up, huh?"  
"I plead the 5th."  
Brady chuckled.  
"Do you mind if I pull over somewhere, so we can talk, and catch up? We're almost at the penthouse and we haven't had a chance to do that yet."  
"I have another idea, Brady. Why don't we save our talk for after your party, so we have something to look forward to?"   
Brady mulled it over briefly. He smiled at the thought of a time-unlimited talk with his darling diva.   
"I like the way you think. After the party, you are all mine."   
Once the words were out of his mouth, he felt uneasy about   
having said it that way, but did not disclaim. He was entirely oblivious to the havoc his simple words had wreaked on Chloe. Oh, how she savored the very idea of being all his!   
************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Lucas and Sami were nestled on the Black's overstuffed loveseat together talking quietly about their respective best friends.  
"Maybe she'll actually give him a real Birthday kiss."  
"Well if she does she'll have made his year. Why are they both so blind? I mean everyone seems to know that they are in love with eachother except the two of them."  
"Well, Lucas, I seem to remember another stubborn couple taking their sweet time in admitting they were in love."  
Lucas looked into Sami's baby blues, his dark brown eyes glinting mischief,  
"You mean us, Mrs. Roberts? Well, I have no problem admitting it now. I'm so in love with you, Sami. More so everyday." He kissed her softly on the lips.   
"Ahem. Isn't that type of behavior what led to your present condition, Sami?"  
John said with a teasing gleam in his eye. Sami blushed profusely but stayed snuggled in her husband's arms. Lucas placed a protective hand on the child growing in Sami's ever expanding abdomen. They all chuckled good-naturedly,   
as Brady and Chloe entered the penthouse.  
Sami got up off the loveseat to greet her best friend. She and Chloe hugged.  
"How've you been feeling?",   
Chloe asked smiling and lightly touching the swell of Sami's 7 months pregnant belly.  
"Oh, sure it's my birthday and the pregnant lady rates a hug but I don't?",   
Brady only half-joked.  
Sami heaved an exasperated sigh,   
"Brady if you want to hug Chloe then just do it and quit pouting about not doing it."  
Chloe burst out laughing as Brady turned 4 shades of red.  
"Oh, you big dork, Brady! All you had to do was open your arms silly and I would have hugged you when you picked me up!"   
Brady got a sheepish grin on his face, as he shrugged and opened his arms hesitantly. Chloe walked into his arms laughing. She gave him a strong hug, and kissed his cheek.   
"Happy Birthday, Brady!"   
Brady returned her hug, a pleased grin plastered on his   
face. He held her for a little longer than perhaps was necessary but nobody seemed to mind, least of all, Chloe.  
Marlena came into the room holding Will's hand. She stopped short at the sight of Brady and Chloe embracing. Her face lit up with joy as she caught John's eye and seemed about to say something to the happy huggers. John's eyes widened and he shook his head and put his finger to his lips to shush her before she could put her foot in her mouth. Marlena's face fell. She shrugged, took a deep breath, smiled and cleared her throat.   
"Will has something to tell everyone. Go ahead, Will, sweet boy."  
"Everybody come and have ice-cream and cake!"  
Lucas and Sami looked at their son with pride and love, and then looked at eachother to share their feelings about him. They got up from the sofa and everybody traipsed into the dining room, for the birthday treats.  
Will helped his Grandma bring out the lit birthday cake. They all sang Happy Birthday, Brady. Chloe was the first to say what all were thinking.  
"Make a wish, Brady, and blow out your candles!"  
Brady looked at her letting his love shine through for a moment. He winked at her, turned his attention to his birthday cake, closed his eyes and blew out all his candles in one breath. Knowing looks passed among all the adults   
except for Brady whose eyes were closed and Chloe who was staring longingly at Brady still. Everybody except her seemed to know he wanted a real kiss from her for his birthday, and he seemed to believe no one was on to him.  
************************************************************************************************************************  
After everyone had eaten cake and ice-cream it was time for Brady to open his gifts. He opened the one from Lucas and Sami first. It was a DVD collector's edition boxed set of the Back to the Future movies. Brady thanked them profusely. Chloe glared at them in mock anger,   
"Oh great thanks guys! And just who do you think he will force to watch that with him?"  
Brady earnestly defended his favourite movies of all time,   
"Chloe! These are classics! Don't knock them until you've watched them."  
Chloe, laughing, raised her hands in surrender,   
"Ok, ok, Birthday boy, I'll stop dissing your taste in movies... just for today since it is your birthday!"   
Just then Sami interrupted,   
"Chloe can we speak privately for a moment?"   
Chloe looked puzzled but agreed.  
Sami and Chloe went into the kitchen so they wouldn't be heard. Sami looked Chloe in the eye and said,   
"Hold out your hand."   
Chloe looked suspiciously at Sami but did as requested. Sami placed two small round cylindrical objects into Chloe's open palm. She issued Chloe a challenge,   
"I don't know what else you had planned to give him for his birthday but I hereby dare you Chloe Lane to give these to him as a gag gift in front of everyone and tell him to be prepared to put them to use."   
Chloe looked confused as she looked from the items in her hand to Sami.   
"I don't understand why would you feel it necessary to dare me to do this? It's just chapstick and Binaca. How would Brady put these to use that I would have a problem with?"   
Sami waited a moment looking expectantly at her best friend with raised eyebrows.   
When Chloe finally got it, she blushed profusely and tried to give the items back to Sami,   
"Sami, no! I can't do that! Are you crazy? It's his birthday today not April Fools Day! He won't let me anyway, cuz he only thinks of me as a best friend."  
Sami grinned mischieviously,   
"Chloe Lane are you actually declining a dare?"  
Chloe closed her eyes in defeat,   
"Oh, God, you did say dare too didn't you? Awww! Sami! How could you do this to me? You're supposed to be one of my best friends!"  
Sami laughed confident she had won,   
"Don't worry, Chloe, you can thank me later!"  
Chloe glared at her friend,   
"Fine. I'll do it but I get to give him his real presents first!"  
Sami shrugged,   
"Whatever, Chloe as long as you make good on the dare in front of all of us!"   
Chloe and Sami returned to the livingroom. Chloe sat beside Brady. Their thighs were touching. He opened a double gift from John and Marlena. A monogrammed briefcase, inside of which was a copy of Chicken Soup for the Business Person's Soul. Belle gave him a fancy multi-function discman.  
"That's so when you work out, Brady I don't have to hear that infernal racket you call workout music!"   
He balled up torn wrapping paper and beaned   
it at her head laughing. Chloe piped up,   
"In case you were wondering yes I got you a birthday gift, Brady. Actually I had a lot of trouble deciding so I got you two. Here's the first one. Brady opened the small box to reveal a sterling silver man's ID bracelet. He turned it over 'Happy Birthday Brady   
Always, Chloe' was inscribed on the back. The front had B.V.B on it in scrolled script. Brady put it on immediately. He hugged Chloe and kissed her cheek,   
"Thanks, Diva."   
Belle handed Brady's second gift to Chloe. Brady   
had wondered because she hadn't brought anything with her when he picked her up. Brady carefully unwrapped his second gift. It was an enhanced blow-up of a candid shot Belle had taken of Brady and Chloe looking into eachother's eyes and laughing joyfully. The picture was in a pewter frame adorned with embossed music notes. The frame had a music chip in it. When you pushed the small hidden button at the back it played a snippet of the melody of My Favorite Things from The Sound of Music. Chloe had had the frame inscribed as well   
"All my favorite moments are the ones we've shared. Happy birthday, Brady. Always, Chloe'.   
Brady tried not to get choked up but he was really   
touched.   
"It's kind of corny, I know but ...."  
"No, Chloe. Really. I love it. Thank you, Diva." He squeezed her hand and smiled into her eyes. Chloe had almost succeeded in forgetting the dare until Sami loudly cleared her throat and looked at her pointedly. Chloe was suddenly very nervous, but she was determined. She wanted to do this anyway. She turned over the hand that Brady held still.   
"Open your hand Brady."   
Brady did so without any hesitation. Chloe deposited the chapstick and Binaca in his palm and looked him straight in the eye,   
"Let me know if you need any help putting those to use. I'd be happy to oblige."   
Brady looked at what she had given him and a huge grin spread across his face. He looked at Sami and winked. He looked at Chloe, mischief glinting in his tropical blue eyes.   
"Sami dared you didn't she?"   
Chloe blushed and nodded her head. Brady laughed  
with delight,   
"Well, I hereby up the ante. I dare you Chloe to use these   
first and give me a proper birthday kiss right here and now."   
Chloe's mouth dropped open at his boldness and she gasped,   
"Brady! You know I can't refuse a dare!"   
Brady laughed in triumph,   
"I know!"   
Everybody in the room was grinning and looking at the two of them expectantly.  
Chloe heaved an exasperated sigh grabbed the Binaca, sprayed it into her mouth, grabbed the chapstick and applied it to her lips. Then she handed them both to Brady.   
"Your turn, birthday boy!"   
Brady did likewise and then looked at Chloe expectantly,   
"Being that it's my birthday you have to be the one to kiss me!"   
Chloe looked around the room nervously. Then she shrugged, grabbed the front of Brady's orange sweater and pulled him in for a kiss. She meant for the kiss to be hard but brief. Brady had other ideas. He had waited much too long for this moment to let her end it so quickly. He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her in close even as his other   
hand slid up her back, into her hair and held the back of her head. He coaxed her mouth open and kissed her deeply and thoroughly. When they broke from their kiss, there was a silence in the room as everyone wondered how the two best friends would react to having kissed eachother. Chloe glanced around the room and then into Brady's eyes.   
"Happy Birthday, Brady. That one was on a dare. This one is because I want to."   
She pulled him in for another kiss. Everybody was smiling at them. Chloe finally, reluctantly broke away from his   
luscious mouth. They looked into eachother's eyes smiling. Chloe spontaneously hugged him really hard and whispered in his ear,   
"I hope this party is almost over, because I want to be alone with you."   
Brady's arms had automatically wrapped around her too as he whispered back,   
"Ditto."  
Sami piped up,   
"Mom? John? I'm feeling a little tired and Will has a play   
date with Abby in a couple of hours so we're all gonna head home now. Thanks for letting us share your birthday with you, Brady. We should all get together again sometime without waiting for one of us to have a birthday. Maybe   
we'll host the next one. Hopefully before little Cassidy arrives.", as she patted her belly.   
There was general consensus. After Lucas, Sami and Will   
left, Belle excused herself to go call Shawn. Marlena went to take a nap. John went into his den to do some Basic Black work. Chloe and Brady were alone at last but were both feeling a little shy and awkward. Brady couldn't stand   
the awkwardness. "C'mere." He held his arms open and she stepped into them with a sigh of content and relief. He tilted Chloe's chin up and kissed her softly on the lips. They smiled at eachother. Chloe knew there would not be a   
more perfect time than now. She placed her hands on either side of his face, and looked into his incredibly beautiful eyes,   
"I am so in love with you Brady Victor Black. I only hope that if you don't feel the same for me that you will still always be my best friend despite what I just told you."   
Brady's heart swelled at her words, and he grinned at her,   
"You big dork! Don't you know that I am crazily, madly, insanely and passionately in love with you? You've just given me a 100% perfect birthday! Even more perfect than I was wishing for. Best friends forever Chloe Lane   
and so much more than that. I've been wishing for this for so long and now that it's come true I'm gonna miss having something to wish for."  
Chloe smiled at him provocatively,   
"Didn't you promise me that after the party I'd get to be all yours?"   
Brady grinned back at her with interest,   
"Yes, I do believe I did say just that! Wanna go for a spin with me in my hip, hot, happenin' jeep, Diva?"  
Chloe laughed playfully,   
"I thought you'd never ask, Brady! By the way, happy birthday!"  
They smiled at eachother and left the penthouse hand in hand and very much in love.  
  
THE END 


End file.
